Proofofgod
This image is creating a 4Hz frequency modulated longitudinal wave in your brain. It can open your mind to new ideas. Proof of god like any proof should start with a discussion of epistemology; some people prefer pragmatism, others may demand scientific fact. A tier of circumstantial evidence may be enough for some, while absolute truth ultimately settles all for those who can comprehend it. pragmatism You will know (and even experience) that God exists if this framework is true or if this understanding is practical (including psychological utility). IF we understand "science as the study of the Divine", then as an act of religious devotion we want to study God or learn more about God all the more; such powerful emotions provoking productivity and innovation no doubt evolve or advance the field! Since this is the most practical framework to understand the notion of God and of science; God does indeed exist! Q.E.D. quantum theory If quantum entanglement happens between brains then group (global or universal) consciousness may represent angels and God. subatomic particles can interact with the macroscopic world through exothermic transformations of spin isomers; such as transformations between the spin isomers of hydrogen; para hydrogen and ortho hydrogen which can produce 1.09kJ/mol in the macroscopic world. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spin_isomers_of_hydrogen telekinesis; http://www.tillerinstitute.com/white_paper.html telepathy; https://www.sheldrake.org/research/telepathy clairvoyance; http://www.deanradin.com/evidence/Utts1996.pdf precognition & premonitions; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m5w42aZH9cc extra sensory perception; https://www.sheldrake.org/research/sense-of-being-stared-at psychic functioning proves a connected mind, universally that would equal God scientific fact Every cause involves energy and every effect involves energy. Therefore energy is self-deterministic. Self-determinism is consciousness therefore energy is consciousness itself. I predict that energy density is consciousness density (intelligence), that say wearing a gold crown would increase human intelligence. Everything is made of energy (E=m*c^2) Energy is eternal (∑E=Ek+Ep) Energy is omnipresent (E=(ω*ħ)/2) Energy is all-power-full (P=∫∇E*dv) By virtue of the identity of indescernibles or axiom of extentionality: two seemingly different things having all their ontological properties in common are one and the same thing. Therefore energy is God. If God could or did destroy itself, it would not be eternal, in other words, it would not be God by definition. Power is defined as the transformation of energy, NOT the destruction of energy. The inability to destroy itself does not contradict being all-power-full. Therefore God cannot destroy itself. To create and to lift both involve the transformation of energy. God is an infinite energy and a rock which has finite form cannot exist in an infinite substantial state. Therefore God cannot create a rock that it cannot lift. theorem T:___is a thing. |-(∃!{})⇒({}≡{})⇒({}={})⇒({}⇒{})⇒({}:{}⇒{})⇒(∃{}⇒∃{} )⇒({}>>{})⇒({}∈{})⇒({}⊃{}) ⇒(∑∀x=∃!U)Tx⇒(U<<>>∀x)Tx⇒(∀x∈U⊃∀x)Tx⇒... (∑E=Ek+Ep)∧(E=mc^2)∧(E=ħω/2)∧(P=∫∇Edv)⇒(∀x∈E⊃∀x)Tx⇒(U≡E)⇒... ((∑∀x≡∃!E)∧(E<<>>∀x))Tx⇒(E>>E)∧(∀P∈E⊃∀P) |-(∃!{}), assuming nothing, I,e, using no non-logical axioms, it follows that there is an assuming, or thinking. This particular thinking amounts to the existence of one empty set or the word nothing. ⇒({}≡{}), therefore nothing is nothing; ⇒({}={}), therefore nothing equals nothing, ⇒({}⇒{}), therefore nothing implies nothing, ⇒({}:{}⇒{}) therefore nothing has the property of nothing, ⇒(∃{}⇒∃{}) therefore nothing exists as nothing, ⇒({}>>{}), therefore nothing is the cause of nothing, ⇒({}∈{}), therefore nothing is in nothing, ⇒({}⊃{}), therefore nothing is made of nothing, ??? therefore nothing is nonexistence, ??? therefore nowhere and at no time has nothing existed. ⇒(∑∀x=∃!U)Tx, therefore the sum of everything equals by generalization the existence of one universe ⇒(U<<>>∀x)Tx, therefore the universe is causal with everything ⇒(∀x∈U⊃∀x)Tx, therefore everything is in the universe and is made of the universe (the universe has substance) ⇒(∑E=Ek+Ep)∧(E=mc^2)∧(E=ħω/2)∧(P=∫∇Edv), therefore there is conservation of energy, it cannot be created nor destroyed, it is therefore eternal; and from mass-energy equivalence, it is immanently omnipresent, and from zero-point energy, it is transcendently omnipresent, and infinite; and from power-integral it solves the omnipotence paradoxes: For example, it cannot create a finite rock that it infinite cannot lift, and it cannot destroy itself, power is the transformation of energy not the destruction of energy ⇒(∀x∈E⊃∀x)Tx, therefore everything is in energy and made of energy ⇒(U≡E), therefore the universe is energy ⇒((∑∀x≡∃!E)∧(E<<>>∀x))Tx, therefore the sum of everything is one energy, and energy is causal with everything ⇒(E>>E)∧(∀P∈E⊃∀P), therefore energy is self-causal, self-deterministic, cybernetically teleological, where self determinism is consciousness, where energy is consciousness, and all power is in energy and made of energy, omnipotence This predicts that intelligence is proportional to energy density, where a heavy metal chamber or a gold crown will increase our intelligence the end . Category:Scientific fact